Eterónyma
by Crystal soul93
Summary: El cielo, es lo contrario de la tierra, sin embargo todo está unido, todo se une creando una perfecta armonía, como el bien y el mal; sin la paz la guerra no existiría, como sin la guerra no habría paz. Todo es perfectamente imperfecto, contrario, puro e impuro. Angeles, demonios "Eterónyma"
1. Chapter 1

Una rosa. Una rosa siempre está llena de espinas, es hermosa, pero si no tienes cuidado te hace sangrar.

El cielo, es lo contrario de la tierra, sin embargo todo está unido, todo se une creando una perfecta armonía, como el bien y el mal; sin la paz la guerra no existiría, como sin la guerra no habría paz.

Todo es perfectamente imperfecto, contrario, puro e impuro. Todo se complementa.

Todo gira.

Todo muere.

Todo vive.

Lazos se cortan.

Hilos invisibles se forman.

¿Qué esperan hijos de la luz? Desciendan, acaben con los hijos de la oscuridad que esperan con ansias corromper a la humanidad.

"_Mueran, sucumban, por que los seres humanos están perdidos."_

–Tu tendrás el peor de los castigos, renacerás, sufrirías… te convertirás en lo más vil que pueda existir… Masaki. Es un lindo nombre para tu vida terrestre. Tu contra parte sin embargo, seguramente será lo más puro, después de todo son "ellos" con los que tratamos, eres el mas repudiado aquí, por lo tanto tendrás el peor castigo; iras a sucumbir al peor infierno conocido, cuando despiertes, cuando abras los ojos te darás cuenta de la crueldad humana. Si fallas, si sufres, no importara, como lo más oscuro que habita aquí, eres el único que puede acatar esto, ¿lo entiendes? –Cuestiono con frialdad una sombra negra, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el rostro del de cabellos azules, encajando sus largas garras en las mejillas de la indefensa criatura que se encontraba a su merced. Una carcajada surco sus labios, al observar como la mirada ambarina de Masaki se perdía, como si solo fuese un cascaron vació. –Logra que la destrucción de la humanidad sea puesta en nuestras manos. – Indico de forma alta y grotesca, dejando cicatrices en el cuello del humano con sus garras, quien debido al dolor al fin reacciono, haciendo que el eco de las cadenas colocadas en su cuerpo retumbaran en ese espacio vacío.

–Duele– Sollozo con la garganta seca, sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, no entendía nada, su cuerpo dolía, su corazón era oprimido y sentía como la sangre empapaba lentamente todo su cuerpo ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía aquel dolor tan agonizante? –Para… no quiero, duele demasiado. –Rogó con fuerza, observando ahora aterrorizado como las garras atravesaban su pecho, arrancándole la conciencia.

–Demuéstrales a esos malditos serafines que nosotros ganaremos.

"_Todo cambiara"_

–Durante los 16 años venideros se abrirán los sellos, el ultimo sello, la última esperanza de la humanidad, será el. – Indico una fuerte voz, proveniente de un gran cristal que se encontraba enfrente de un ser radiante, de larga cabellera castaña y 6 alas en su espalda, las cuales se mantenían ocultas debido al resplandor. Su semblante era pacifico, como la mayoría de los Ángeles, Serafines y todos los seres celestiales de aquel lugar, de piel completamente blanca y facciones finas y hermosas. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar aquella voz, dejando delatado en sus ojos un hermoso color dorado, deslumbrante como el mismo sol. Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza a las indicaciones que su creador le encomendaba. –Por lo tanto, tú que has sido concebido para esto, perderás la luz de tus ojos por 15 años, se volverán monótonos, oscuros, como la creación suprema, y serás el desdichado de cargar con esto. Tú, el prodigio, el que nació para esta misión, desciende a la tierra y demuestra que aun no es tiempo que el último sello sea roto.

– ¿Cree que podre?–Cuestiono con una voz fina el castaño, mientras sentía una cálida luz apoderarse en su pecho, observando cómo sus alas lentamente comenzaban a caer, pluma por pluma, una nuevo sentimiento lleno su corazón, uno que no conocía y que lo hizo estremecer, el brillo de sus ojos dorados se opacaban, hasta el punto de dejarlos de un café oscuro, sintió las fuerzas fallarle y cayó al piso, apenas observando la suave sonrisa de su creador.

–Se que podrás…por que no existe un alma más noble, ni un ser más piadoso que tu, estoy seguro que la humanidad aun tiene salvación, no te corrompas y demuestra que es posible.

"_Y todo debe llegar a su fin"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi kyni̱goí**_

_**(Cazadores)**_

_**+/-Eteronyma+/-**_

Sus ojos celestes observaban con pesadez al adulto que se encontraba frente a él. Arrugó la nariz, suspiró y volvió su mirada al chico que estaba a su lado, de cabellos azules; piel blanquecina, casi nívea y ojos ambarinos más deslumbrantes que el oro, dos cuencas que resaltaban debido a las divertidas líneas negras que éste siempre había tenido bajo sus ojos. _"Tsurugi"_ pensó, dejando salir de sus labios un suspiro, uno que dejaba ver toda la frustración que tenía al tener tan aburrida clase. El de piel blanca, al contrario, se encontraba haciendo unas anotaciones en una libreta.

–Aburrido. –musitó para sí mismo. No entendía el por qué tenía que estar escuchando aquella historia tan estúpida, una que no le interesaba y que, sobre todo, le hacía perder el tiempo. Tomó el lápiz que estaba en su pupitre, tomó una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió con rapidez una nota dirigida hacia Tsurugi, quien no tardó en recibirla, acompañado de un buen golpe de cabeza.

El peliazul, sorprendido, tomó la nota, miró curioso a su remitente y pudo ver como Kirino Ranmaru le saludaba alegremente con la mano. Kyosuke curioso no tardó en desdoblar el papel, esperando a ver con qué tontería le saldría el mayor.

"**¿No te aburre la clase? Esto lo veo incensario para nuestro propósito. Vayámonos de aquí"**

Ante aquellas palabras el de ojos dorados enmarcó una suave sonrisa, más bien un gesto que se podría interpretar como tal, ya que sería un milagro mundial si éste sonriera abiertamente. Casi después de dos minutos Kirino ya tenía en su frente _cortesía de Tsurugi y su infantil venganza _el papel con la respuesta. Imitando al menor lo desenvolvió, abriendo los ojos algo sorprendido. Al segundo negó, no le podría sorprender aquellas palabras del peli azul.

"**No es la clase, es el profesor" **

–Maldito Pervertido–dijo de nuevo en un susurro, poniendo atención al joven que daba la clase. Kirino debía admitir que era alguien atractivo, alguien que era demasiado joven para estar hablando sobre aquella cátedra. Sólo bastaba ver su hermoso cabello rubio crema, seguramente peinado con gel; pero ni siquiera por eso se podía evitar notar lo sedoso que de seguro era. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas con destellos grises y dorados, raros a su vista, incluso podía jurar que estos no eran parecidos, ni siquiera cerca de lo raro que eran, a las orbes de Tsurugi. Eran de otro nivel. Su piel era morena, que resaltaba con el pantalón azul que llevaba y la playera color blanca que portaba. Lo único que se podría llamar como una imperfección seria aquella cicatriz que resaltaba en una de sus mejillas; pero de ahí en más, todo era perfecto.

O al menos, así era con seguridad como lo había visto Tsurugi.

–Profesor Heat– Llamó un chico de cabellos rojizos y tez morena, frunciendo su boca suavemente y alzando sus pies sobre su pupitre– ¿Cuándo acabaremos con esta tontería de teoría y saldremos a lo que hemos venido a este país?–Tras la pregunta, Heat sonrió de forma apacible, dirigiéndose a la clase que aún seguía en su mayoría impaciente.

–Ichimonji, acaban de llegar a Japón, es su primer día. Ustedes diez fueron escogidos como la elite, así que por ahora sean pacientes. –Contestó el mayor, sentándose en su escritorio y apuntando con una pluma a Kirino, a quien le dio directo en el pecho. –También me gustaría que me pusieran atención, Kirino, Tsurugi.

– ¿Por qué estamos en Japón precisamente, profesor?–Preguntó esta vez un chico de cabellos lilas, ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa prepotente. Heat suspiró con pesadez al ver como Minamisawa hacía la pregunta y luego volteaba su rostro.

–Porque Japón ha sido uno de los países que ha sido más castigado por Dios y luego olvidado. Además no es una coincidencia que todos sus nombres tengan origen japonés–Comentó el profesor de forma más tranquila, deslindando un poco la playera de su cuello–Japón, África, Alemania, Estados Unidos. Supongamos que tenemos todas esas naciones. África, según cuentan las malas lenguas, fue uno de los países que apoyó a Hitler, que propagó enfermedades y el virus mortal del VIH. Muchos dirían que sufriría la ira de Dios, sin embargo, si lo piensan bien ¿Por qué castigar a un país como éste y no a Alemania quien fue el causante de tantas muertes? ¿Por qué Estados Unidos tiene el mayor voto en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas y es la nación más poderosa del mundo después de someter y matar a tanta gente?

– ¿Entonces eso no aplica en el continente Europeo?

– ¿Hablas de los países que han cometido los más grandes asesinatos del mundo con la inquisición? ¿Que han engañado a más de la mitad del mundo con falsas teorías? Inglaterra y Francia, asesinos de una de las "hijas de Dios", Juana de Arco, protagonistas de la matanza más grande de mujeres tras la caza de brujas. No es que no aplique, es que pasa lo mismo que con los países antes mencionados: son poderosos. Si los pones a lado de Jerusalén, Israel e Irán, las tierras santas de donde proviene "el hijo de Dios" según la biblia católica que unificó Constantino, te darás cuenta de cómo la balanza de Dios nuevamente ha fallado.

El silencio reinó por un momento. Heat sonrió nuevamente, para después levantarse del escritorio y caminar entre sus diez alumnos que lo miraban atentamente, incluso Kirino parecía haberse interesado en la plática.

– ¿Por eso Japón ha sido designado?–Cuestiono Kyosuke, observando fijamente al mayor de ojos jades, quien asintió.

–Aquí está su misión. Este país que ha sufrido, que ha aprendido por la mala y que está dominado por Estados Unidos, sin voluntad propia y del cual Dios se ha olvidado, será el escenario de lo que les depara. –Dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose al lugar de Kirino y pararse frente a él –Dime, Kirino ¿Crees que los Ángeles son los seres piadosos que todos los humanos aluden?–Preguntó, tomando el papel que el de cabellos rosas tenía en sus manos. En ese momento Kyosuke y Ranmaru sudaron frío, pensando que tendrían un buen regaño de parte de su superior, sin embargó, nada pasó. Heat simplemente sonrió y guardó el papel en su pantalón, pensando en que, para su edad, era un alago que aún lo consideraran tan apuesto a pesar de su condición. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro; pero claro, sin hacerlo relucir lo suficiente para que alguien lo notase.

–No–Contestó secamente Kirino, tragando saliva y haciendo que Heat regresa su atención a él –Los ángeles son los seres más abominables. Son títeres que, tras una orden de alguien mayor a ellos, son capaces de matar, destruir y aniquilar sin remordimiento alguno. –Indicó bajando la mirada, para luego alzarla con seguridad.

–Buena respuesta–Felicitó el rubio. Justo después, poso su mano en el hombro de Kirino y siguió caminando– Recordemos el Edén, custodiado por ángeles, los cuales dejaron fuera a la mejor creación de Dios sin remordimiento alguno, sin tomar en cuenta la mayor pregunta que todo ser cuerdo o lógico se ha hecho: "Si Dios amaba a su creación ¿Por qué tentarla?" ¿No les parece algo insensato dejar al alcance el fruto "prohibido"? ¿Para qué? Sin tomar en cuenta, claro, que jamás escuchó a la primera mujer que creó, negándole la igualdad que ella merecía como una hija suya. Lilith, la madre de los Súcubos y conocida como el primer vampiro en la humanidad. La verdad es que al escuchar y analizar cada relato con cuidado siempre se llega a la misma conclusión.

–Como Sodoma y Gomorra– comentó ahora un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos morados. Kirino dirigió su mirada a él, logrando identificarlo como Ibuki Munemasa, el más novato y nombrado elite a tan sólo un mes de su ingreso, otorgándole así el derecho de estar en aquella asignación.

–Donde nuevamente la humanidad fue asesinada por mandato divino. Ciudades que se perdieron porque Dios así lo quiso, porque al final los que pierden siempre serán los humanos…–comentó el profesor cerrando los ojos.

– Los ángeles son inservibles, un estorbo y por eso es nuestro deber matarlos–comentó en la puerta un chico castaño, casi de la edad del profesor, de ojos azules, afilados, casi de fantasía, sonriendo tranquilo y ganando con esa acción una mirada algo reprobatoria de Heat.

–A eso iba, Nepper–Le regañó. Sin embargo, el castaño pareció ignorar aquello. Entró a la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos, no debido a su presencia, sino a lo que Nepper traía consigo.

Todos miraron curiosos como el recién llegado sostenía en su mano izquierda una guadaña de unos cincuenta centímetros, de color negro, con grabaciones teñidas de carmesí y plata; al final de la misma se extendía una cadena igualmente de plata, con líneas rojas, que seguían circulando gracias a la sangre del mayor. Las cadenas envolvían a lo que, a ojos de muchos escépticos, era algo imposible de ver.

–Un ángel–Resopló Kirino, abriendo sus ojos para analizar cuidadosamente a aquel ser alado que se encontraba encadenado por el arma del castaño. Pudo observar el semblante del ser del cielo; era hermoso, como desde siempre los habían descrito. En lo particular nunca lo había creído. Sin embargo, a pesar de su ensoñación, le miraba indiferente y con desprecio.

Nepper volvió a sonreír, dando un tirón a la cadena, logrando de esa forma que el joven que traía encadenado callera arrodillado al piso, con la mirada perdida e incluso, al verlo con cuidado, se le podía notar aturdido. Heat desvió la mirada, entre molesto y melancólico. Suspiró, sin poder comprender aún la lección de su compañero. Su mirada se clavó en la presa que había capturado el de cabellos chocolates, observando a la criatura que en breves momentos seguramente moriría. Su piel era morena, un poco más que la de él; sus alas se encontraban inactivas; sus ojos eran ámbar, combinado sutilmente con el anaranjado del atardecer; sus labios eran pequeños; su rostro afilado, casi tanto como el de una mujer, aunque eso no era de sorprender, la mayoría de los ángeles tenían esa apariencia, sólo por haber sido en su concepción seres duales; su cabello era largo, plateado y liso; su flequillo caía en su ojo derecho, cubriéndolo por completo, dándole la apariencia de alguien verdaderamente exótico, misterioso y hermoso.

–Recuérdenme ¿Cómo es que se puede identificar a un ángel?–Cuestionó Nepper de forma tranquila. Tres de las manos de sus alumnos se alzaron. Sin embargo, sus zafiros se clavaron en Kyosuke, quien al verse observado inhaló y exhaló aire para proponerse a hablar.

–Emanan un aura neutra, generalmente blanca y más difícil de notar si no se tiene experiencia al verlas, que rara vez se manifiesta con alguna emoción negativa. Otra de las características más comunes es su tono de piel. A diferencia de serafines, querubines y los demás coros angélicos, que son de piel blanca o nívea; estos, al igual que los arcángeles, tienen una pigmentación de piel morena, perla o tonos trigueños–Señaló Tsurugi, luego cerró los ojos y mordió uno de sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de Heat y Nepper–Sus ojos…

–Creo que no es necesario que diga algo que es obvio– Detuvo Kirino algo preocupado, dando un fuerte golpe a su pupitre. Sabía que de cierta forma mencionar aquella característica molestaba a Tsurugi de sobremanera, causándole una melancolía y tristeza que había amargado parte de su vida. Nepper sólo sonrió de forma sádica. Caminó a donde se encontraba el peliplata y lo tomó fuerte del cabello.

–Observen–Dijo, llamando así la atención nuevamente de todos. Se colocó la guadaña en su cintura, mientras su mano se dirigía al cuello del encadenado–Verán cómo este ángel, Sakuma Jirou, como era conocido en su mundo humano, les revelará la última característica.

Tras aquellas palabras su mano apretó con fuerza el cuello del peliplata, haciendo que un fuerte quejido saliera de los labios del ángel. Sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras un brillo dorado cubría las mismas y dos pares de alas se extendían con majestuosidad. A cualquiese que observase aquello se le antojaría un espectáculo maravilloso, un milagro que ningún humano hubiese creído tener la oportunidad de presenciar.

–Como pueden darse cuenta, al parecer este joven es un Arcángel por el número de alas que se acaban de revelar. Pero, como les dije, observen estos ojos–Explicó el de cabellos cafés, abriendo el parpado inferior y superior de Sakuma para que todos miraran su pupila– Ésta es la última característica: los ángeles y arcángeles suelen tener color de ojos ámbar, dorados, cafés u oscuros, no siempre, pero si en su mayoría. Incluso pueden observar en Minamisawa y Tsurugi como sus pupilas ahora mismo están brillando, todo porque tienen sangre angelical corriendo en sus venas. Claro, todos aquí sabemos que sus madres nunca despertaron como ángeles –Mencionó Nepper, haciendo que el peliazul antes mencionado desviara la vista molesto, chasqueando los dientes y cerrando los ojos indignado. Al contrario, a Minamisawa le parecía dar igual aquella mención.

– ¿Qué hará ahora, Instructor?–Preguntó un chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos azules, pronunciando sus primeras palabras en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

–Verás, Amemiya. Haré lo único que se puede hacer con los de su tipo. –Musitó Nepper, tomando la guadaña en su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sostenía firmemente el cabello del angélico, atravesándole el pecho con la guadaña sin remordimiento alguno. –Matarlo.

Los gritos de dolor de Sakuma retumbaron en todo el lugar. Heat, quien se encontraba desde hace rato mirando hacia afuera, sin darle la mirada a sus alumnos y Nepper, torció el gesto indignado, mientras su sangre hervía fijamente por todo lo que el pelicafe hacía. El captor sonrió ante aquellos gritos, sacando el arma cubierta de sangre de su presa.

–Muchos creerán que matar a un ángel es tan fácil como esto. Sin embargo, una herida tan común como ésta es capaz de regenerarse en minutos debido a: uno, su sangre y las propiedades curativas que posee; y dos, sus ojos y la energía "milagrosa" que albergan en su condición de seres del cielo. –Tras sus palabras, todos lo miraron de forma tranquila. Ese tipo de cosas era algo que se aprendía los primeros días, así que por ende no les sorprendía. Nepper soltó las cadenas, regresando su arma a la normalidad. Mientras su guadaña se volvía a unir por completo, el cuerpo de Sakuma se desplomó en el piso, acción que aprovechó el de ojos azules para poner su pie en la cabeza del arcángel y tomar con sus manos una de sus alas. –La única forma de matarlos es despedazar sus alas, cortarlas, triturarlas o quemarlas. Esa decisión varía dependiendo de la persona que realice la acción. Recuerden que al destruir sus alas destruyen su corazón, alma y todos los sentimientos que ellos expusieron en su disfraz de humano. Esa es la clave. De esa forma evitamos que su alma regrese al lado de su creador y que la misma alma no pase por la purificación que pasan todas. – Sintió las miradas clavadas en él, así como la sed de sangre que emanaba de cada uno. 6 de esos 10 alumnos eran demasiado prometedores, lo intuía, y casi podía saborear los resultados que obtendría de aquellos jóvenes.

Tomó la base principal de las alas, palpando el largo hueso de donde se extendían las plumas, desde su espalda hasta el final de éstas. Sus pupilas se afilaron y lentamente comenzó a arrancar las plumas, luego, quebró la base con fuerza, causando un crujido muy parecido a cuando se quiebra un hueso común y corriente. Nuevos gritos salieran de los labios del peliplata. Era visible para todos lo que Natsuhiko se divertía al escucharlos, tanto que ahora mismo el mencionado podría reír al ver tan patética criatura sucumbir en la peor de las torturas _– para los de su especie claro está-. _Las manos del castaño se movieron con más fiereza y fuerza, logrando que la sangre comenzara a teñir el cuerpo de la víctima. En cada nuevo tirón de plumas que daba, las arrancaba sin contemplaciones, con saña. Montones de éstas caían a los alrededores de su cuerpo, como si se tratase incluso de nieve que caía del cielo. Al ver su acción casi completa, Nepper dejó de lado aquello, al igual que el cuerpo de Sakuma, que se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Torció la boca algo disgustado y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas, haciendo que una fuerte cantidad de sangre saliera de su boca. Una escena hermosamente sádica, así lo describirían algunos. Sin embargo, tanto para Heat como para Kirino, ese tipo de demostración era exagerada, más para el primero que para el segundo.

A vista del de cabellos rubios la actitud que Nepper mostraba _– a pesar de que conocía su naturaleza sádica-_ era algo inapropiado. Literalmente se encontraba cebando a esos jóvenes, algo similar a cuando se alimenta a un perro o bestia con carne fresca; Siempre desearan más y más, a tal punto que sus instintos los dominaran y mataran sin una pisca de remordimiento.

Heat apretó sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar un nuevo grito proveniente de aquel ángel, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer su espina dorsal, dando por hecho que Sakuma había muerto. Suspiró, regresando al escritorio para ver cómo Netsuha tomaba un frasco transparente con un líquido azulino, en el que colocó uno de los ojos que le había causado al peliplata su fin. Ya que como había menciono anteriormente el mismo Nepper, era fácil que muriera desangrado después de que se deshizo de sus alas.

–Ustedes están aquí para cazar ángeles o arcángeles, las últimas dos ramas de los coros angélicos de rango menor, sin embargo, ese tipo de ángeles son los mas difíciles de identificar por que la mayoría no han despertado como tal. –Reveló Nepper, sentándose en el escritorio, sin importarle siquiera que parte de su ropa y manos estuvieran salpicados por sangre fresca. –Serán puestos bajo la tutela de un cazador de rango mayor que los seguirá instruyendo, después se les asignaran posibles blancos y, dependiendo de sus resultados, serán graduados como Cazadores. Por ahora retírense a sus habitaciones. –Replicó, observando a todos los jóvenes salir de aquel lugar.

Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos, aspirando hasta los huesos el aroma de la sangre de Sakuma. A diferencia de la común, no apestaba, de hecho podía asegurar que el sólo aspirarla uno encontraba tranquilidad. En su caso se encontraba en el mismo infierno, ya que se había convertido en una droga que inhalaba con total devoción. Amaba matar seres del cielo.

–Sé que estás enfadado–musitó en voz baja, extendiendo su mano hacia el ojiverde. Heat al ver aquel gesto frunció el ceño, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

Cuando el rubio iba a poner un pie fuera de la habitación fue estrellado estrepitosamente en la pared. Nepper lo había sometido con una simple llave y ahora sentía su aliento rozar en su cuello y su cuerpo ser aprisionado por el contrario.

–Déjame en paz. – Reclamó molesto el más bajo. Se deshizo del agarre logrando estar ahora frente a frente con el de ojos azules.

–Sabes que ellos deben buscar a 4 de los 7 sellos, nosotros debemos eliminar a los 5 anunciadores que nos faltan, Heat. En ellos está la llave del fin del mundo. ¿Por qué te molesta que les muestre nada más que una simple realidad?–Alegó con un gesto divertido. – ¿Será acaso que aún te atormentan esos recuerdos?–Preguntó con descaro, deslizando su mano por la mejilla del contrario, manchándola de la sangre que traía en sus manos. Tras aquella acción los ojos de Heat comenzaron a destellar, siendo rodeados con el mismo dorado que hace minutos los habían adornado, cuando veía hacia afuera. Una gran melancolía lo invadió por completo tras recordar aquella noche donde había perdido su condición –Incluso aún tus ojos destellan como aquella noche, brillan al ver a uno de los tuyos sufrir, como defensa, avisándote que deberías intervenir. Eres hermoso, siempre lo has sido… Fuiste al único ángel que he dejado vivir, porque eras uno de los 7 anunciadores. Pero debo admitir que el arrancarte las alas fue lo más excitante y placentero que he hecho en mi vida, y además has sido de gran utilidad al brindarnos tanta información–Dijo, robando el aliento del contrario en un beso sutil. Diferente a la actitud tan desposta, salvaje y sádica de la que era dueño Nepper.

_**+/-Eteronyma+/-**_

_Muchas veces se puede confundir la luz con la oscuridad._

Shindou Takuto, joven de quince años, a punto de cumplir un año más de vida esa misma madrugada.

Un milagro en vida, primogénito e hijo único de un matrimonio consagrado de más de 20 años, que habían sido maldecidos con la esterilidad. ¿Un milagro?... Lo que las infames lenguas de los mortales hablaban.

Siempre cegados por la negra luz de las creencias, la peor venda que el humano tenia.

Cuando la cabecilla principal de los Shindou había caído en una grave enfermedad, la preocupación de toda la familia se había hecho presente. Se quedarían sin un heredero de la rama principal de aquella antigua y honorable familia, debido a que las únicas personas que podrían tomar el cargo eran mujeres y al suceder eso se acarrearían miles de perdidas en las empresas y negocios que los mismos tenían, era una política de los Shindou jamás dejar a una mujer al cargo.

Un año más había pasado, cuando la noticia del milagroso embarazo de la esposa del patriarca se rebeló. Una nueva esperanza había surcado los corazones de toda la familia, pero, como ley de equivalencia, tras una gran victoria una pérdida se hacía presente. _Así era el injusto péndulo de la vida._ Lamentablemente tras ese acontecimiento el futuro padre no viviría más de unos cuantos días, su destino seria el morir y perder la luz de sus ojos sin conocer a su futuro heredero. ¿Casualidad?

Hubiera sido una hermosa casualidad que el mayor de los Shindou hubiese muerto con una sonrisa en su boca al saber la noticia, sin embargo, el final del hilo de su vida llego antes de tiempo, cuando su conciencia le había revelado que no había tocado a su esposa en más de 8 meses. Aquella sonrisa de maldad que su mujer había enmarcado ante sus ojos, sería algo que se llevaría grabado hasta en el más abrazador infierno. Incluso tras la sensación de ir perdiendo la conciencia ante la falta de oxigeno mientras lo asfixiaba, la maldecía. El milagro que se atribuyo al cielo, no era más que una manera retorcida y cruel en la que el mal se burlaba del bien. "El milagro" si, el milagro se lo debían al sacerdote de la familia, al obispo de la iglesia católica que había accedido a embarazar a la mujer.

Por supuesto ante la gente aquella no era más que una muestra pura de la magnificencia del cielo.

_Que hermosa venda ¿no es así? Esa patética cualidad del humano; Su fe. Por que necesitan de la fe para seguir viviendo se dejan engañar. ¿Acaso existe otro ser más patético que el humano?_

Cuando el sabor del vino inundo su boca, sonrió tenuemente, dejando de lado la copa donde segundos antes había bebido. Esa noche se esperaba con ansias el cumpleaños del futuro heredero de los Shindou y una de las más famosas tradiciones era destapar un vino añejado, de los mejores que había en el mundo. Para el simple disfrute del cumpleañero.

–Takuto– La voz fina y aguda de su prometida le hizo olvidar el vino, concentrándose en los hermosos ojos violetas de la chica que había pronunciad su nombre. Alzo sus ojos chocolates, clavándolos en la joven, extendiéndole su mano para que esta la tomara. Akane Yamana en ese momento no se podía sentir menos que la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Se dirigieron al salón, mientras los invitados observaban admirados a aquel joven que en pocos minutos seria reconocido como la próxima cabecilla al haber cumplido sus dieciséis años, no solo por su edad claro está. Shindou Takuto eran un joven que había sido concebido en un milagro, alguien prodigioso, único y considerado un genio. Alguien apacible, intachable, con altos índices morales y por supuesto una bondad tan pura como la de un mismo ángel. No había una sola queja de él, incluso aquel que se atreviese a buscar una mancha en aquel joven, sería considerado un hereje.

Cuando Ambos llegaron al centro, la música cambio, dando paso a un vals suave y tranquilo. Shindou extendió nuevamente su mano, siendo atendido de inmediato por la castaña, quien no tardo en corresponder de forma positiva la invitación a bailar que Takuto le brindo. Shindou, posó su mano en su cintura, acercando ambos cuerpos a una distancia prudente. A pesar de ser prometidos, para Shindou, era algo inconcebible abusar del amor que Akane le profesaba y entre aquello se encontraba tomarse atribuciones o confianzas innecesarias.

Comenzaron con un danzar lento, coordinado, moviéndose ambos con tal gracia y sutileza que parecía una alusión al mismo cascanueces. Tanto, que la atención de los presentes no tenía más cabida que para observar aquella escena de ensoñación. Dos jóvenes apuestos, hijos de grandes familias de Japón, comprometidos y sutiles, a vista de todos, cuando su compromiso se consumara, se convertirían en el mejor matrimonio que había en Japón.

Akane amaba a Shindou Takuto con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, Shindou, no tenía ningún interés amoroso en ella. Solo el cariño y el respeto eran sus armas, que él esperaba que en algún futuro se convirtiese en amor, por que Yamana, no se merecía alguien que la amase a medias tintas. No sería justo, y el odiaba las injusticias.

La música paro, y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Shindou alzo la mano de Akane abriéndose paso hacia el jardín, mientras todos los demás invitados seguían con sus actividades dentro de la celebración.

–Sabes, Yamana. –Resoplo el más bajo, dejando salir un poco de aire de sus labios, dirigiéndose el centro del jardín, el cual era alumbrado por los rayos de la luna, fundiéndose con luces neón que había en la fuente, al centro de cuatro puertas rodeadas de arcos de flores. –Creo que mi vida ha sido perfecta desde que nací, no sé cómo explicarlo, nunca he tenido necesidad de nada, incluso he llegado a pensar en lo que me dijo el obispó de la familia.

–Takuto, creo que exageras, a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro, no creo que eso influya en la vida, que tu, nadie más que tu, ha decidió vivir. –Le contradijo Yamana. Shindou sonrió, sintiendo el frio de la noche acariciar sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que veía como se elevaban varios mechones del cabello de Akane de forma graciosa. –Si el sacerdote te dijo que eras el hijo predilecto de Dios, no se refería a nada más que no fuese que, siempre desde tu nacimiento has sido destinado al éxito.

–Tal vez, pero, dime loco si así lo quieres, estoy a punto de cumplir 16 años y me siento vacio, como si nadie ni nada me llenara, como si todo esto fuera una farsa. –Bufo indignado, observando como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Yamana sonrió, acomodando los mechones antes dispersos detrás de su oreja. El silencio reino por varios minutos.

–Takuto, yo te amo, y si es necesario daré mi vida para hacerte sentir que estás vivo. –Musito Akane. De forma sincera y con el corazón en mano. Con sentimientos tan puros como el mismo cristal.

Shindou volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma sincera y que a ojos de Yamana, fue la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. El futuro heredero alzo su mano, acariciando una rosa blanca, mientras pensaba en las palabras de la chica. Sin darse cuenta, su boca se abrió, buscando la respuesta indicada para darle a Yamana, sin embargo, sus sentidos se aturdieron, sintió varias gotas frías recorrer sus mejillas, pertenecientes a la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, no escucho nada más que el sonido de las campanadas anunciando la media noche, y al final un dolor punzante se hizo presente en sus manos y observo la sangre recorrer sus dedos, sangrando ocasionado seguramente por las espinas de las rosas que anteriormente acariciaba.

–Masaki…– Fue lo que pronunciaron sus labios, en un susurro tan sutil como el mismo viento. Sintió su cuerpo perder fuerzas, su sangre encenderse con fuego y como nunca su cuerpo pesaba tanto que le fue imposible mantenerse de pie. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras palabras lejanas se hacían presentes en su mente. ¿Quién era Masaki?

Tras su último pensamiento cayó al piso de forma estrepitosa, como si estuviese muerto o fuera un objeto inanimado. La fuerte lluvia se desato, la oscuridad cubrió el cielo y el grito desgarrador de una chica en aquel jardín se hizo presente en aquella madrugada.

_Todo, sin excepción, tiene que tomar su lugar, ya fuese temprano o de forma tardía._

_-/+_

_A veces sorprende lo despreciable que pueden ser los humanos._

Kariya Masaki se encontraba observando fijamente aquel vaso de agua que le servía el cocinero. Casi podía jurar que su boca estaba seca y que perdería la voz si no tomaba algo de aquel líquido vital. Estiró los brazos de forma ilusionada, mas, al notar cómo el mayor le indicaba con uno de sus dedos que hacia algo mal, negándole así el vaso de agua, se observó. Con pena limpió sus pequeñas, descuidadas y sucias manos en la ropa, cosa que no ayudó mucho, ya que su camiseta se encontraba igual o peor que sus extremidades. Se avergonzó, mientras el adulto de cabellos verdes, conmovido, sólo le entregó un trapo con agua tibia.

–Limpia tus mejillas y tus manos, Kariya–Ordenó. Masaki asintió rápidamente, llevando a cabo las acciones de limpieza que el mayor le había indicado. El de ojos ámbar, sin esperar más, estiró nuevamente sus brazos esperanzando, tomando al fin el vaso de agua que le habían regalado en aquel restaurante.

Bebió el agua como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Tenía más de ocho horas sin una gota de agua y más de veinticuatro sin agua meramente pura o bebible. Dejó el vaso en la mesa, sonrojándose ante el espantoso ruido que había dado su estómago. El mayor sonrió, dejando salir una suave risa que hizo sonrojar aún más al de cabello azul.

–Lo siento, Midorikawa– Se disculpó Masaki, con voz nerviosa y jugueteando con sus dedos.

–No te preocupes. Cuando cerremos te daré la cena que siempre te he dado ¿Te parece? No es mucho, pero sabes que para mí es complicado sacar comida. –Se disculpó el moreno. Ese niño siempre le había dado demasiada pena, tanta que su corazón se conmovía lo suficiente para ofrecerle cada noche agua y comida, no tanto como quisiera, debido a que su jefe era muy estricto con eso; pero prefería arriesgar su empleo a ver de nuevo a ese pequeño buscar sobras en el basurero o pelear con los perros por comida. Incluso en ese momento Midorikawa arriesgaba su empleo al tener a ese niño en la parte trasera de la cocina. Había deseado llevarlo varias veces a su casa; pero el menor siempre se negaba, diciéndole que no quería darle más problemas, ya que el dinero que ganaba apenas y le alcanzaba para sostenerse. Era verdad, pero el gran corazón de Midorikawa le gritaba que quería acoger aquel niño como alguien de su familia.

Ese cuadro se vino repitiendo por más de varios meses, donde Masaki al fin había encontrado alguien en quien confiar y sostenerse. Donde el pequeño ya no tenía le necesidad de buscar en la basura algo de comida, o beber agua de alcantarillas o sucia, ya fuese de lluvia o contaminada. Le debía mucho a Midorikawa, y Midorikawa le debía que su soledad no fuese tan dolorosa. Incluso cuando le invitaba a cenar en su casa una vez a la semana _–día del pago del peliverde- _sentían un fuerte sentimiento de confianza y armonía surgir en ellos.

Masaki desde su nacimiento había sido abandonado en una caja de zapatos. Algo cruel, sí, pero real. Fue acogido los primero años en un orfanato, donde a los huérfanos los trataban de la manera más inhumana posible, dándoles poca agua y comida, incluso menos de lo que hoy en día conseguía. Eran maltratados y explotados, y al cumplir sus 5 años eran arrojados a la calle a trabajar descalzos y con ropa tan agujerada y sucia que apenas y cubría parte de su cuerpo. Y eso no cambiaba ni siquiera en el más cruel de los inviernos.

A los ocho años, Masaki había presenciado el peor acto de la naturaleza humana, ese barbarismo que separaba a una persona de las bestias: _La muerte_. Sangre… sangre y más sangre corría frente a sus ojos, sangre perteneciente a su querido amigo Hayami, quien se había escondido espantando para no recibir el castigo por tomar una pieza de pan del almacén. Sus gritos fueron desgarradores, más y más altos tras cada latigazo que el cruel verdugo y director del orfanato estampaba contra su piel. Sus sollozos fueron tan estremecedores que llegaron a tal punto donde Masaki tuvo que cubrir sus oídos para no escucharlo más.

Había cerrado sus ojos. Se había quedado callado. Lloro en silencio la muerte de su mejor amigo, porque no había hecho nada para ayudarlo, porque era un completo y el peor de los cobardes.

Cuando estaba al lado de Midorikawa todo eso lo sentía lejano. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía confiar en alguien. Por lo menos esa vez no fue explotado, no perdió nada ni fue corrido por ser un sucio vagabundo. No fue humillado. Al fin, después de tanta porquería de ser humano que había conocido, encontró a uno noble, un adulto que le apoyaba lo suficiente como para llamarlo _"amigo"._

_Sin embargo la balanza de la vida es hermosa_

La sangre de nuevo teñía todo.

El carmesí se hacía presente nuevamente. Un rojo vivo, que se extendía en pincelazos por la espalda de su amigo. Masaki corrió aterrado, observando el cuerpo de Midorikawa cubierto de sangre. Miles de plumas caían a su alrededor, mientras observaba su espalda y la mitad de su ropa rasgada. No entendía nada. Sintió un pánico estremecedor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Se arrodilló ante el cuerpo del peliverde y lloró en silencio. Fuertes campanadas se hicieron presentes, haciendo que sus sollozos se perdieran con la mezcla de sonidos, incluyendo los truenos del cielo. Eran las 00:01 en punto, era el cumpleaños 16 de Masaki Kariya, así él lo ignorase. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, lo tomó en sus brazos, lo abrazó, gritó y le llamó una y mil veces.

No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tras esa pregunta, Kariya alzó la vista, observando cómo un gran rayo surcaba los cielos y la lluvia se desataba como una verdadera tempestad. Observando aquellos ojos verdes, unas esmeraldas que le miraban fijamente y brillaban como dos estrellas en la noche. El desconocido cubrió su cuerpo y el de Midorikawa con un paraguas. Kariya sintió un nudo en su garganta. – "Rojo, rojo carmesí" – Pensó al observar el cabello del adulto, quien sonrió suavemente extendiéndole la mano. –No, no lo estoy…

-/+

Continuará.

**Cualquier pregunta, aclaración o comentario será bien recibido.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
